Yusuke! You Jerk!
by Rose Korime Kitsune
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko have been friends for quite some time but nowadays Yusuke doesn't pay much attention to Keiko and she's really getting ticked. So in summary Yusuke's been a real jerk and now Keiko is trying to find a new boyfriend. Please read & review!
1. The Split

Yusuke! You Jerk!

Chapter 1: The Split

"Oh! Where in the world is Yusuke!" screamed Keiko, she had

been waiting for him at his house for the past 4 hours and was really getting ticked. When suddenly an outline appeared on the

horizon, it was Yusuke pack slung over his shoulder and a smile

on his face. When he saw Keiko that smile disappeared. Keiko

stood up and went over to Yusuke, Yusuke braced himself for a

slap. "So Yusuke, how was under wear shopping with Kurama and

Kuwabara?" asked Keiko bitterly.

"Um, it was fun." answered Yusuke then seeing his mom leave

the room added," Why do you care."

"Because Yusuke," started Keiko in a falsely sweet voice," I

KNOW YOU DIDN'T DITCH ME TO GO UNDERWEAR SHOPPING WITH THE GUYS. You were on another mission weren't you?"

" Hey watch it Keiko my mom is gonna' hear us." Yusuke

said," And yeah I was on another mission, okay."

" It's not okay you moron!" yelled Keiko," You could have died!

Again!"Keiko collapsed into Yusuke's arms and started crying her

eyes out.

"Stop it Keiko!!!" cried Yusuke, "This is embarrassing. Besides I

didn't die and I never said it was dangerous." Keiko cried louder

so Yusuke was forced to continue," I'm sorry for ditching you

Keiko.Will you forgive me?" Soon Keiko stopped crying and

backed out of Yusuke's arms.

"Okay I forgive you Yusuke." started Keiko," Meet me in the park

under the big Oak tree at noon, okay?"

"Sure Keiko.Anything for you." was Yusuke's reply.

The next day in the park." Where in the world is that

Yusuke!?!" He was supposed to meet me in the park two hours

ago!" screamed Keiko who had been waiting for Yusuke under

the Oak tree in the park on a tablecloth with a little picnic basket.

Again Yusuke hadn't shone up. Again she would have to yell at

him. Again she would have her heart broken. And again she

would have to make Yusuke feel bad. It was always the same.

It always had been since as long as she could remember. "Oh

well. I know he's not coming." said Keiko," He never does." With

that Keiko picked up her things and left thinking, maybe it wasn't

worth having Yusuke as a boyfriend...No she couldn't think like

that.

At school the next day. "Yusuke! You Jerk!" yelled Keiko who was standing on the roof top with Yusuke, who for some reason decided to come to school that day but decided to skip

classes, "You totally ditched me yesterday! Where in the world

were you!?! I waited for two hours yesterday all by myself!"

"Well I kinda' forgot Keiko OK!" replied Yusuke,"I was at

Kuwabara's yesterday and I completely forgot! Oh what the heck I

don't need this, I'm leaving." With that Yusuke turned and left.

Just then Keiko got up.

"Oh so now Kuwabara is more important than me!" yelled Keiko

at Yusuke's retreating back, this made him turn around and look

at Keiko in curiosity," I'm fed up with this! You never show up

when you tell me you're going to and whenever you do you

always ditch me. I can't stand this anymore! Go ask Kuwabara to

be your girlfriend if you hang out with him so much. Cause' I'm

not gonna' hang around and be treated like this anymore!" Keiko

ran past Yusuke tears streaming. She went to the girl's bathroom

even though break was over she couldn't go to class. She was

too sad.


	2. The First Candidate

Yusuke! You Jerk!

Chapter 2: The First Candidate!

"I can't believe I ditched class yesterday!" yelled Keiko at herself, "Okay Keiko, pull yourself together. It was just a silly argument. Tomorrow when you go back to school everything will be fine again. Oh, no it won't. I broke up with Yusuke and now he's probably disgusted with me. What am I going to do? I'm just so sad." It was true since yesterday Keiko had fallen into a deep depression; she couldn't on concentrate on classes, on homework, even on where she was going. All she could think about was...Yusuke. She sat in her room huddled on her bed silently weeping. Then she came upon a thought. What if she found a new boyfriend, one that was kind, devoted and caring. That would surely cure her depression. The only thing was... It was hard to let Yusuke go. They'd known each other since they were little kids. They understood each other in the deepest most understanding way, but they were still completely different.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." thought Keiko," But who do I know whose kind, devoted, and caring." She thought for several more moments. Then it hit her.

"I know now! Kurama! Next time I see him I'll ask him out." Keiko rushed over to her daily planner and searched for next time they would meet.

"Hmn, Let's see when's the next meeting." said Keiko out loud, "Ah, here it is! This Thursday at 6:00pm. Today's Monday so in four more days I'll ask him out!" The next few went along fine. In fact Keiko was starting to anticipate Thursday. Thankfully Keiko didn't see Yusuke all week or else she would have changed her mind. Her classes all went well and Keiko made up all the work she missed. Finally Thursday arrived. The gang was supposed to meet outside the YMCA in the town center. It was Botan's turn to plan what to do and she planned a swim meet, so they had to deal. Well anyway everyone met outside the Y as they were supposed to. Even Koenma came, but one person was missing. Yusuke. Keiko started feeling slightly guilty, but soon shook the guilt away. Everything went along fine besides the fact that Botan forgot to arrange means of transportation and they ended up riding the bus to the mountain where Genkai lived and walking to the lake nearby her dojo.After about 15 minutes everyone except for Hiei and Genkai were in swimsuits.

"Hey you guys why aren't you in swimsuits?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well..." started Genkai in a very annoyed tone," I've been told seeing me in a swim suit is like having a very bad nightmare."

"Oh." said Kuwabara rather embarrassed for asking Genkai such a personal question," How 'bout you Hiei?"

"I don't have a swimsuit." responded Hiei in a rather bored tone as if he had but purposefully left it at home, where ever that was.

"Oh that reminds me Hiei." said Kurama," I brought a spare swimsuit just in case someone forgot theirs."

Hiei grunted," Might as well." In two minutes Hiei was dressed and ready to swim.

"Hey! Look at the runt he's wearing jeans!" yelled Kuwabara. True fully Kurama's swim suit was almost jean patterned and very long on Hiei.

"Watch your mouth Kuwabaka. I mean Kuwabara."responded Hiei teasingly.

"Hey!" yelled Kuwabara

"Now break it up you two we don't want a fight." said Kurama to Hiei who was sneaking up behind Botan he said," And no pushing people into the lake."

"Now's my time to move in." thought Keiko.

"Hey Kurama!" Keiko yelled from behind him he instantly turned and looked at Keiko.

"Yes Keiko." answered Kurama

"Could I have a _private_ word with you?" Keiko whispered.

"Sure." Kurama answered," What do you want to talk tome about?"

"Well..." said Keiko who practiced the line about a hundred times before the swim meet," I was wondering if you'd go out with me." Kurama was stunned he thought Keiko was Yusuke's girlfriend. Something serious must have happened between them and she was looking to him for comfort. Not good. Telling by the way that Keiko talked she'd been practicing this for hours and would surely cry if he turned her down, and Yusuke would not like for Keiko to cry even more than if he went out with Keiko. He sweat dropped. She made puppy-eyes. He came to a decision. He would go out with Keiko, but tell Yusuke about it and why even though he'd probably blast his head off. The wait was starting to get to Keiko.

"Sooooo?" asked Keiko.

"Sure." answered Kurama rather nervously," Tomorrow at 7:00pm?"

"Sure!!!" said Keiko happily.

For the rest of the meeting everyone including Hiei and Genkai had fun. It was 8:00 and it was about time he told Yusuke. He took a bus to Yusuke's house after phoning his mom on his new cell phone. Kurama went to the door of Yusuke's house and knocked. Yusuke's mom answered the door surprisingly she wasn't drunk tonight. Weird.

"Hello is Yusuke home." asked Kurama.

"Why yes he is." responded Atsuko, Yusuke's mom," Come on in. He'll be with you in a second." After a few minutes Yusuke appeared.

"Hey Kurama. What's up!" greeted Yusuke.

"Well..." started Kurama," It's about Keiko..." and so Kurama began to explain what happened.


	3. The First Date

Yusuke! You Jerk!

Chapter 3: The First Date

"What!" screamed Yusuke," Keiko asked you out!"

"Yes she did." said Kurama solemnly," I had a feeling she would snap under pressure one day. But I never thought she would try to replace you."

"Oh well, she'll get over it one day." sighed Yusuke, "Well any way. Thanks for telling me before I found out some other way. But if you don't mind I think I should tell Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma about this or they may attack you and accuse you of stealing my girlfriend."

"Good point." replied Kurama, "Well I better be on my way. Mother will worry if I stay out to late." On the bus home he was deep in thought.

"I really should think out this date tomorrow." thought Kurama to himself," If it's too romantic and some one sees us, there might be some trouble for Keiko." Kurama imagined the groups of fan girls that always tried to follow him around, chasing Keiko up and down the street screaming that she took their precious Suichi away. Kurama grimaced at the thought; those girls always followed him around. In fact they were on the same bus as he was trying to stand beside him shoving and pushing each other. It was horrible. If Keiko couldn't run and dodge as well as he could, she'd be toast.

"I _really_ shouldn't make this a romantic date." thought Kurama. When he got home he had planned the whole date out. After saying goodnight to his mother he dressed out, and went directly to bed, tomorrow was going to a very long day.

After school the next day, Kurama went home dressed in the outfit he had picked the night before. It was 6:30 Kurama was early to the cineplex that him and Keiko were supposed to meet at. Kurama made sure everything was ready, and when he finished Keiko was standing in front of him. He was so startled by her sudden appearance, so startled he fell over backwards. Kurama got up rubbing his back, " Yusuke warned me about how punctual Keiko was." muttered Kurama to himself.

"Oh Kurama! Are you okay?" asked Keiko," I didn't mean to startle you." Keiko helped Kurama get up. Kurama actually looked at Keiko. She was wearing a knee length blue pastel dress, and carrying a matching hand bag. Her hair was down as usual but had a few clips to hold back her bangs. When you thought about it Keiko actually looked quite pretty.

"So Kurama what have you planned for us tonight." asked Keiko. Basically to stop Kurama from observing her like every one else, she was getting kind of nervous. She had actually intended on wearing a longer dress but couldn't find one; she hoped he wasn't staring at her ankles, because for the first ten minutes or so while Kurama was organizing things she hadn't paid much attention to where he was looking. Kurama on the other hand was nervous too. His eyes were darting everywhere along the scene.

"Okay good. No fan girls." thought Kurama," But I better get moving before they get here."

"Sooooo." started Keiko," What are we gonna' do?"

"Well..." said Kurama," First of all I got us tickets to watch the play of Hamlet. Then I reserved a booth at the Italian restaurant down the street for dinner. Now we better get in the cineplex before we have to take cover."

"What!!!" screamed Keiko.

"I meant before someone takes our seats." Kurama covered. It wouldn't be good if those fan girls started chasing them _both_ up and down the street. So any way Kurama and Keiko walked into the cineplex and took their seats. After about 15 minutes the play started. After about an hour the play was over. Kurama who had been deeply into the plot of the story clapped loudly at the end of the play. Keiko who was now half asleep from boredom applauded out of joy that it was done. She didn't exactly enjoy European plays.

"So what did you think of the play Keiko?" asked Kurama on the way to the restaurant.

"Oh what? Oh the play it was okay I guess." answered Keiko.

The two had reached the restaurant and was now taking their seats. After they were seated and comfortable, a waitress gave them both menus and asked if the wanted anything to drink.

"I'll have some herbal tea please." said Kurama.

"And for the lady?" asked the waitress

"Do you serve Espressos here?" asked Keiko who on the walk back from the cinema revitalized herself with fresh air, "If you do, I'll have one thank you."

"I'll be back in five minutes to take your order; your drinks will be served shortly." said the waitress. After about two minutes their drinks arrived. Soon after drinking half of her Espresso, Keiko was ready to talk.

"So Kurama, before the play you said we might have to take cover?" asked Keiko.

"Well it's basically just some things at my school and..." Kurama started but was then interrupted by the waitress.

"So are you two ready to order then?" asked the waitress politely as if to make up for interrupting.

"Yes we are." said Kurama," I'll have a plate of spaghetti and meatballs."

"And for you miss?" asked the waitress to Keiko.

"I'll have the same as him." answered Keiko.

"Your orders will be ready soon." said the waitress.

After about ten minutes of silence, Keiko spoke," Uh Kurama."

"Yes Keiko." said Kurama.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Keiko said awkwardly.

"Oh that..." started Kurama," It's just..." Kurama was interrupted yet again since their food had arrived. They ate their meal in silence until Keiko had finished half of her plate and could stand it no longer.

"Kurama you _still_ haven't answered my question!" said Keiko rather irritably," And this time i want to hear an answer." Kurama who was beginning to see why Yusuke was so scared of Keiko at times started spilling it.

"Well you see Keiko..." started Kurama taking a breath," At my school I'm rather popular and there's this group of girls that like to follow me every where hoping that I'll notice them and if they saw you with me then..." Keiko was getting really steamed up. What caused her to do what she did next was a mixture of too much caffeine and anger. She got up took her plate of spaghetti and dumped it on Kurama's head.

"If I'm not cool enough for you then maybe the spaghetti is!" yelled Keiko. She then stormed out of the restaurant leaving a surprised and embarrassed Kurama to deal with the bill. But that wasn't the worst part after Kurama had paid the bill; he turned around to see none other than the fan girls who chased him so much. Kurama made a run for it up and down the street they went. Kurama with spaghetti on his head and crazed fan girls chasing after him.

Keiko sighed," Well that didn't work out."


	4. The Second Candidate

**Yusuke! You Jerk!**

**Chapter 4: The Second Candidate**

"Oh that really didn't go too well with Kurama." thought Keiko, "What made me do that? Oh well whatever it is it brought me back to square1, boy friendless." Keiko sighed," Maybe I should concentrate on studies...nah. Too many lonely Saturday nights." As she walked on she had an idea. She would ask Kuwabara out! She knew him, he was kind, he wouldn't bring her to some boring play, and he wouldn't have a group of fan girls chasing him around. At just that moment Kuwabara walked past Keiko.

"Kuwabara!" yelled Keiko, Kuwabara turned around and watched Keiko catch up to him.

"Hey Keiko. What's up?" said Kuwabara.

"Oh nothing much." said Keiko trying to act calm," Just...WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Kuwabara nearly fainted, Yusuke warned him about this yesterday when Keiko and Kurama were supposedly on a date.

"Guess they must've had a bad date" thought Kuwabara to himself.

"So are you going?" asked Keiko making puppy eyes.

"Yeah." answered Kuwabara,"Meet you at my house at 5:00pm. Okay?"

"Sure." replied Keiko," Meet you there."Keiko turned around and went on with her window shopping. When she was about to leave the mall, she spotted the cutest skirt ever! And for only 1000 yen (about $10 US). It was sandy brown with little ruffles and was the perfect size for Keiko. She bought it. "I'll wear this to my date with Kuwabara tonight." she thought. She went straight home to prepare for her date with Kuwabara that night.

Meanwhile Kuwabara ran to Yusuke's house. "Yusuke!" yelled Kuwabara knocking on the door," Open up!" The door opened and Yusuke stuck his head out the door. "What Kuwabara?" Yusuke grumbled," You interrupted my favorite TV show!"

"Sorry 'bout that Uremeshi but..." Kuwabara started," Hey isn't your mom the one who normally answers the door?"

'Yeah." answered Yusuke," My mom's out."

"Out where?" asked Kuwabara.

"I mean out cold." answered Yusuke sounding a little annoyed, " In other words, she drank too much. So what were you saying?"

"It's about Keiko..." started Kuwabara.

"You don't have to say a thing." interrupted Yusuke, "I know she asked you out. Just try to show her a good time. She'll mess it up somehow. But now I've got something to watch on TV." Before Yusuke could close the door Kuwabara asked, "What did Keiko do yesterday to mess everything up?"

"Well..." answered Yusuke," She dumped a plate of spaghetti on Kurama's head." Yusuke closed the door just as Kuwabara pictured Kurama sitting in some fancy restaurant with a dish of spaghetti spilled on his head. He couldn't stop laughing.

While Kuwabara was laughing his head off at Yusuke's house, Keiko was preparing for the date.

"Hmmm I think I'll where this pretty blouse for my date." said Keiko out loud, then she turned around and asked, " What do you think Anzu?" Anzu was a small sandy colored hamster. She was Keiko's favorite pet to hang out with. Even though she had a goldfish, a bunny, and a hamster she loved them all. But Anzu the hamster was her favorite. She had taken Anzu out of her cage and placed her in her favorite mode of transportation. A little red Barbie convertible. It was really just a toy that was given to Keiko when she was little. But one day she had taken out the Barbie dolls and accessories and was planning to give them away when Anzu got out of her cage and found the car. Anzu had loved the fact that it seemed just made for her, and that Keiko had recently lined the car seats with little pillows she had made in home ec. Keiko picked Anzu up and began playing with her it was fun to put the little hamster in her hands and watch it wander up her arm and jump onto the bed.

"I've got a date tonight Anzu!" Keiko told the little hamster who was sitting on her lap," What top do you think I should wear?" Anzu had no I idea what Keiko was saying but ran off her lap into one of the shirts Keiko had laid out on the bed. It was a pink shirt with flaring angel sleeves with a large cherry in the middle. "Thanks Anzu!" Keiko picked up the shirt and tried it on. The outfit was perfect! Keiko stuck a clip in her hair and picked a little purse that went with her shirt. After putting Anzu back in her cage Keiko then made her way downstairs and out the door. It was 4:30. Keiko went directly to Kuwabara's house. It was 4:59 when she got there. She rang the doorbell. Kuwabara opened the door; he was dressed as he usually was blue jumpsuit stupid orange hair and all.

"May I come in?" asked Keiko.

"Sure whatever." answered Kuwabara. Keiko stepped in the doorway when something landed on her head. Eikichi was sitting on a shelf by the door when she had smelled her favorite side dish, hamster! She had leaped down and landed on Keiko's head. Keiko screamed!

"Ah!" screamed Keiko," Get it off me!" Kuwabara rushed to get Eikichi off Keiko's head.

"Sorry Keiko." stuttered Kuwabara," Normally she doesn't do that to people. Well everything seems all right no harm done." Keiko and Kuwabara then made their way into the living room. Kuwabara sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Boy I hope Yukina never finds out about this." thought Kuwabara to himself.

"Um Kuwabara. I thought we were going out for the date." Keiko muttered.

"Well I'm a little low on cash so I rented a movie." answered Kuwabara," I'm not exactly loaded like Kurama." The mention of Kurama made Keiko's face go completely red. That was one date she did not want to remember. After a bit Keiko's blush faded and she went back to normal. She sat on the couch next to Kuwabara.

"Um what movie are we watching anyway?" asked Keiko.

"I rented the movie, _Attack of the Space Cats_ for us to watch it's a horror about some cats who rule this planet that want to take over Earth." Kuwabara responded," Oops where'd I put it. I guess I must have left it at the movie rental place." Just then

Eikichi jumped onto Keiko's lap then a minute later jumped off leaving a small brown pile of dung on Keiko's lap. Keiko screamed. Kuwabara apologized. Keiko administered her trademark slap and was out the door.


	5. The Third Candidate

Yusuke! You Jerk!

Chapter 5: The Third Candidate

"Ok. Kuwabara is off the list of any possible future dates." thought Keiko," Who else could I pick?" It was the last period of school before the weekend and Keiko was thinking of who she could ask out next. Suddenly Keiko had an idea! The bell rang and Keiko dashed out of class. Running she thought to herself," I know he's not gonna be like the rest of the guys!" Keiko got on a bus that went to Kurama's school humming happily to herself. When the bus stopped she got off and went directly to a tree in front of the school. She then looked up and yelled,"Hiei!" Surprised by the fact that Keiko knew he was in the tree, he fell out of it. Hiei got up and dusted himself off.

"What do you want Keiko?" asked Hiei bitterly.

"Will you go out with me please?" asked Keiko making a puppy face.

Hiei started to say no when he remembered what Yusuke told him to do if Keiko asked. "Sure. Whatever Keiko. I'll meet you in the park at 7:00. See you." With that Hiei walked off.

Keiko was really excited and decided to walk the energy off by going to the mall. She basically did some window shopping and went to her favorite coffee shop and ate some scones and coffee. While making her way out of the mall she stopped by one particular shop. It was one of her favorite shops though she could never afford the things they sold. The name of the shop was Rosy Tears. She stopped by often to see what they had and this month they had a new item on sale. Keiko admired it every time she passed by. It was a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and at the end hung a gorgeous pendent. The pendent had a ruby shaped into a heart surrounded by a pretty silver ribbon that could be engraved in the front. Keiko wanted it badly, but knew she couldn't afford it. It cost a grand total of two hundred US dollars (which is twenty thousand yen) plus fifty dollars extra for engraving. Keiko's parents couldn't even afford that!" Oh well." thought Keiko," Perhaps one day."

Meanwhile... Hiei's was at Yusuke's house. He hadn't bothered using the door and had climbed through the window in Yusuke's room scaring the daylights out of Yusuke.

"What the?!?" yelled Yusuke in shock," Ever heard of the door?'

"Hn. Whatever." said Hiei," Just dropped by to say that Keiko asked me out."

"Geese. Keiko's going through guys more quickly than my mom can drink a six pack of beer." thought Yusuke out loud, "Hey Hiei..." Yusuke said but Hiei had left.

"Where is he?" thought Keiko," He should have been here 15 minutes ago." Keiko was sitting on a park bench waiting for Hiei. Then suddenly he appeared next to her." Oh there you are Hiei!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Hn." replied Hiei.

"So what are we doing today Hiei?" Keiko asked.

"Hn." Was Hiei's answer. So they just sat there until it became dark and Keiko realized she was sitting alone and walked off.

"Ok. That's it Hiei is off the list." thought Keiko.


	6. The Last Straw!

Yusuke! You Jerk!

Chapter 6: The Last Straw!

"Is there no one else?" thought Keiko on her walk home from the horribly silent date with Hiei," Let's see I've dated Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei and none of them are good guys for me. So who's left?" Keiko got to her house still thinking when her mother came up to her and said," Keiko, your friend Botan came by today. She wants to meet you tomorrow morning at ten in the morning" Then Keiko was hit by an idea, Koenma. "Thanks for telling me Mom!" Keiko yelled as she raced up the stairs. "I know who to ask! I'll ask Koenma! But I better do it tomorrow it's kinda late. I'll ask Botan to bring me to Reikai tomorrow morning then we can have a date that night! Well I should sleep I've got a big day tomorrow!" And Keiko slept soundly that night.

The next morning Keiko woke up at 7:00, spent 20 minutes more than average choosing her outfit and doing her hair. And decided she wanted to walk to the mall. Botan would find her where ever she was at the time, so Keiko decided to do some shopping. It wasn't too long after Keiko had finished looking around, when Botan showed up. "Hey Botan!" Keiko greeted. "Hello Keiko! I know I'm a bit early. So what do you want to do today?"Botan asked. "Well Botan, I was wondering if I could go to Reikai today. I want to ask Koenma something." answered Keiko. "OK let's go now then!" exclaimed Botan and off they went to Reikai.

Botan, why did you bring Keiko here?" asked Koenma when Botan brought Keiko into his office. "Well Keiko wants to ask you something Koenma sir." responded Botan. "What I wanted to ask you Koenma is if you'll go out with me tonight." Keiko asked. Botan's mouth dropped open. Koenma stared at Keiko for a second then rather casually said, "My schedule's full Keiko, sorry." Botan then went over to Koenma's daily planner. "But Koenma you're not doing anything all day." Botan commented. Koenma started sweating nervously, on one hand he could bring Keiko out and get fried by Yusuke; on the other hand he could make an excuse. He chose an excuse. "Oh but my afternoon IS full Botan, remember last week I asked you out and you accepted?" "You did? I did?" asked Botan and seeing Koenma's get me out of this or your as good as dead face Botan said," Oh that, must've slipped my mind!" (Of course there was no date, remember this is a Keiko/Yusuke fanfic.)Keiko of course, could see right through this and was quite upset, but she held it and said," Oh. OK, no problem." Then Botan flew Keiko back to Ningenkai and Keiko insisted on dropping her off under the big oak tree in the park where she and Yusuke had broken up. After dropping Keiko off, Botan went to Yusuke's house. Yusuke answered the door. "It's time Yusuke, Keiko's really upset. You should go apologize. I'll fly you to the park." Botan said. "Right on time. I just did a little shopping today and bought an apology." Yusuke replied. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Botan."None of your bee's wax Botan." Yusuke remarked," Let's get going now, and remember no paparazzi." Botan put on an innocent look," Would I tell. Little old me?" And Yusuke boarded the oar and off they went. Keiko was weeping silently, she was sitting under a weeping willow by the lake instead of the oak tree it was a bit too noisy there and the weeping willow reflected her mood. She was crying, but she didn't know what for. She could survive without a boyfriend. Yet somehow she felt incomplete without Yusuke, they were completely opposite, but somehow she was the only one who understood Yusuke and Yusuke was the only one who understood her. It was strange. It was sunset and just as the last rays of sunlight touched the waters of the lake, Yusuke appeared. She noticed he was dressed nicer than usual, and had something behind his back. As he approached the moonlight seemed to brighten the park. Keiko wiped her eyes and wondered if she was imagining things. "Hey Keiko." said Yusuke softly. Keiko got up"Yusuke" she stammered. She ran to him. They embraced. Then Keiko looked up crying and muttered,"Yusuke, you jerk. Why don't you spend time with me anymore? You're always somewhere else." "I'm sorry Keiko. I haven't spent enough time with you. I wanted to make it up to you. So about two months ago I saw you looking at something in a shop window and I thought you like it if I got it for you, but I didn't have enough money to buy it for you, so I got a job and have been working really hard to save enough money to get it for you. And well, I finally got enough to buy it for you." Yusuke gave Keiko the box he had been holding." Here Keiko it's for you. Do you forgive me?" Keiko opened the box and gasped," Yusuke did you really work to buy this for me?" Yusuke nodded," I forgive you Yusuke. A hundred times over." Inside the box was the necklace Keiko had wanted and it was engraved. It said,"Yusuke & Keiko Forever" They hugged each other for a moment more... then flash. "Gotcha' Uremeshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he stepped out of the bushes with Hiei, Kurama, Koenma and Botan," Sorry but it was just too good of an opportunity to miss." Keiko and Yusuke blushed furiously, Kurama laughed, Hiei cracked a smile, Koenma fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, and Botan was trying hard not to laugh. Suddenly Yusuke exploded," Kuwabara!!!" And all was back to normal in the world of Yusuke and Keiko.


End file.
